


a proposal

by soaringslash



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest, happy birthday jin you little bastard, im gay. im so gay, its just fluff, proposal, you get the best present of all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaringslash/pseuds/soaringslash
Summary: “Nii-san… at least wait till tomorrow to kick his ass. I want to spend today with you.”Ragna huffed, “Of course. You really think I’m gonna prioritize Kagura over you?”Oh, how it hurt to see the flash of doubt in his eyes, no matter how brief.How much more wonderful to see it pass, watch it melt into a gentle smile as Jin answered, “Of course not," and wound his arms around his neck, pulled him down to kiss him so sweetly.No matter how long it lasted, it was never long enough.
Relationships: Jin Kisaragi/Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue)
Kudos: 19





	a proposal

Jin absentmindedly drummed his fingers on the table with his free hand while he signed off on papers. There would always be more work, but at least he didn’t have to be at the branch today. He much preferred working at home.

Especially on this day. Had he been in his office, he would inevitably be assaulted by letters and chocolates from the women (and men) who simply could not fathom that his heart was already taken. The thought of it alone was enough to darken his mood.

His grip tightened around the pen.

“Careful, punk. You’re gonna get ink all over my nice clean counters if you snap that.”

Jin blinked at the sudden feeling on a hand resting on his head. “Nii..?”

“They really got you working today?”

He leaned his head back against Ragna’s chest. “Kagura got my workload decreased, so consider showing him some mercy.”

“I’ll think about it.” He ran his fingers through the silky blond of Jin’s hair. He must have washed his hair recently; it smelled faintly of fruit. Sometimes he just wanted to plant his face into it, but Jin really didn’t need any more ammunition to embarrass him with. 

“Nii-san… at least wait till tomorrow to kick his ass. I want to spend today with you.”

Ragna huffed, “Of course. You really think I’m gonna prioritize Kagura over you?”

Oh, how it hurt to see the flash of doubt in his eyes, no matter how brief.

How much more wonderful to see it pass, watch it melt into a gentle smile as Jin answered, “Of course not," and wound his arms around his neck, pulled him down to kiss him so sweetly.

No matter how long it lasted, it was never long enough. 

“Just give me a few more minutes, Nii-san, and then we’ll have all day.”

“Fine…”

Jin just laughed at him and gave him one more too-short kiss before returning to his work. 

True to his word, it only took about fifteen minutes - although that fifteen minutes felt like an eternity to Ragna. 

“So impatient, Nii-san,” Jin purred as he set his pen down.

“Says you, you whiny brat.”

“If you really hated it, you wouldn’t be here.” He hopped out of the chair, pivoting on his toe as he did so. “Besides, I’m all yours now.”

Ragna grunted his affirmation as he tugged his brother into his lap and immediately began kissing along his neck. Jin wasn’t shy about letting little noises of pleasure spill from his lips.

“I, hn, I love you, Nii-san…!”

“... I love you too, Jin.”

Jin laughed, bright and clear. There were tears in the corners of his eyes of sheer joy, as if this were the first time instead of the hundreth that Ragna had said it. “I love you, I love you, I love you!” he blurted, throwing his arms around his neck and peppering kisses along his jaw.

“Mn. I know. Happy birthday, kid,” he managed to say before catching Jin’s lips and kissing him properly. 

Jin kissed with fervor, with clumsy enthusiasm - Ragna had tried to teach him before, but those lessons were forgotten in his excitement.

… Or maybe it was just a way to get Ragna to give him more kisses under the guise of learning, but either way.

Ragna was breathing hard by the time they parted. Jin barely seemed winded, as if air was secondary to his need for his brother. 

_You’re so beautiful,_ he thought, entranced by the lovely sincerity of Jin’s smile, the color a blush brought to his pale face. He cradled his cheeks in his hands. “Remember what you said you wanted for your birthday?”

“Nii-san!” Jin answered. “Spending time with Nii-san is enough of a present for me!”

Ragna nodded. One of his hands drifted down to his pocket, curled around the form of a small box. “That’s right. … And I’m gonna do you one better.”

“Nii-san?” He blinked, tilted his head to the side, his lips pursed in a pout of confusion (and oh, it was so, so kissable). “What do you mean?”

“Since your present is time with me… I thought I’d… offer you a little more. Of me. And our time. So, uh…” 

He had recited this in his head so many times, but now that the moment came, the words were leaving him. He swallowed hard.

_It’s not that hard. Just say it._

“Jin, will you-” And there his voice broke as he shoved the little box (and the ring within) toward Jin. 

It had taken a lot of saving up to buy, and even then it was nothing fancy. He knew that Jin would accept even if he gave him a plastic mood ring, but still, he wanted it to be special.

Jin stared at it. His green eyes went wide, then filled with tears. “N-Nii-san…” 

He launched himself into Ragna’s arms, sobbing loud and hard. “Yes!” he gasped between breaths. “Of course! Of course, Nii-san! I love you! I love you so much!”

“I-I love you too, Jin,” Ragna said as he wrapped his arms around him. He was getting a little teary himself.

He felt one of Jin’s hands curl around his finger, and then a burst of cold. He looked down.

A ring of ice, an intricate band of interlocking crystals. It radiated a gentle cold that he could feel even through the general numbness of his substitute arm. 

He hugged Jin closer. 

“Now… we have all our lives to spend together.”


End file.
